doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IA22.1
Senator John Fitzgerald Kennedy set a new personal record. Three minutes. "How, er, was that..." the Bostonian drawl searched for a name. Roni pushed the Senator off of her and grabbed for the cigarettes that were resting on the Gideon's. She quickly lit one and puffed away. "Oh honey..." she spoke forcedly "that was great. I haven't met anyone like you." Roni, Veronica Hallow didn't know if she was lying. She didn't care because she'd just screwed the future President of the United States. That's what he told her. And if his presidency lasted as long as his sex, his time was going to be short. "I better get going." He got up of the bed and quickly pulled up his pants. He turned to face her. "Next time we'll spend a weekend on the yacht." Roni pouted her lips, "Oh I hope so sweetie." She played dumb for him. He'd come back. That's how it worked. If you wanted to get somewhere, like she did, fuck somebody with power. Let that power rub off onto you. Just make sure they knew that they were fucking you. It's about power. The door slammed behind him. Roni switched on the radio as she got up off the bed. She pulled the bed sheets over her. Julie London came on singing "Daddy". Roni laughed. In the bathroom she reached for the taps. Hot water ran. She dropped the bed sheets and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned as the steam filled the room. As the mirror fogged over she saw her face sadden. Freddie, Frederick Vincent Merker, (Vincenzo Merlatte) kept the motor running. He was parked across from the Santa Monica motel watching room number three, but he sat on the edge of his seat waiting for whatever punk came out from the room. The radio played the last few notes of some George Shearing number. The door opened and quickly closed after ... Senator Kennedy. It looked to Freddie that Roni was getting somewhere these days. The Senator got into a rental. Pulled out of the motel, quickly Freddie noted, and headed towards Los Angeles. Freddie sat for a while. Roni could wait. He pulled out from his park and followed. Freddie followed the Senator all the way into Beverly Hills. He watched the man get out his car no less than nine times. Freddie guessed the Senator had to stop ever so often to look into the mirror to remind himself how good he looked. Freddie didn't care. He had something the boss would have wanted. His boss and the Kennedy's weren't nice-nice, not since Joe Kennedy made that clear. Or something. The lives of the Kennedys weren't his business. Freddie did what got him paid, and this was interesting. And the boss paid for information. Freddie noted every stop the Senator made. One drugstore. One gas station. One newspaper stand. One flower stall. One bar. Four Police Stations. Freddie pretty much understood everything but the visits to LAPD. He guessed that it would have been work for the McClelland Committee, but no one ever figured the Senator did any work. The boss would have contacts in the force so it wouldn't be hard to find out why. First the boss had to know what Kennedy was doing, that was what he figured, and that was where Freddie saw the money. The Senator eventually pulled into the Beverly Hills Hotel, which was where Freddie drew the line. The guy was probably going to meet another girl and that was something Freddie already knew. That was why he went into the drugstore. He was sure the flowers would have come in handy when he actually met up with his wife. Freddie didn't care much for the man but he respected anyone who could get away with the number of affairs the man was said to have had. Freddie decided then to head back to Roni. She'd be angry with him, but she'd understand when he'd tell her that he was doing business. Then he'd fake his enthusiasm when she told him she scored with Johnny. She'd call him that, pretending she and him were like that. Freddie would give it to her. The boss paid for information and he was sure Roni had a great deal to tell. Roni laid back on the half-made bed waiting for Freddie to come and collect her. She had been waiting for over two hours. She went back into the bathroom and fidgeted in front of the mirror. She took out a pink powder puff and did her face again. She then smacked cherry red lipstick to her lips. Pouted them. Kissed the air. Then after wiping her hands she patted down her tight leopard skin dress before going back to the bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed so that she'd have to re-apply the make up again. It was futile, but it was something to do until Freddie came. Roni met Freddie a few years back at her boss's wedding. She was mainly a secretary back then. She had only just started working nights and weekends for a half a year when she met him. He came over to her and asked her to dance. Les Baxter played a slow melody, the music washed over the two of them as he pressed his body against hers. She remembered his cologne. His giant hand wrapped around hers. His neck, strong and sexy. His skin was rough and that drove her insane. She raised her hand to touch his neck and caressed it. Steeling moments. Kids in love. No. Not then. Too early. Roni didn't have to believe in love at first sight. They were in love now. Love is what it was. And real. She knew that humpy-humpy she did on the side with whoever caught her eye, Senator not withstanding, wasn't love. That's rough and dirty and something that drove Freddie insane. Not mad, but insanely in love with her. It turned him on, just the same way his rough and dangerous job turned her on. They had real love and they burned so much that it sometimes hurt. Julie London again. "Go Slow". The light in the room got darker and Roni and switched on the bedside lamp with leopard skin lampshade. At the moment a car pulled outside the room. Freddie. Roni rushed to the door and opened it wide. She stood in the frame with her arms crossed. Freddie slowly dragged himself from the car and walked over to her. He stood half a meter from her and folded his arms. Then without cue they leaped at each other, pushed their way into the room, slamming the door shut. The squad car sped down Sunset Boulevard and screeched to a halt. Harris jumped out of the car, drew out his gun and pointed it at the two armed suspects exiting from the Sunset Boulevard drugstore. Hallaghan, his partner did the same. "Put down your firearms now or we will to hesitate to fire!" Hallaghan took command. "Harris get onto the radio and tell them what the situation is." Harris hesitated for a moment. He called the station, as he was about to tell them what was going on, guns were fired. Harris ran back and saw what had happened. Hallaghan as crouched behind a parked car, one of the crims was lying on the ground, blood poured from his head, he heard the screams of the other who was crouching behind another car. "Alright I'm coming in just don't shoot." The man threw his gun away, raised his arms to the air and came out from the cover. As soon as he did, he fell back down again with his head exploding as he did. Hallaghan stood up and returned his firearm to his holster and headed back to the car. Other squad cars arrived. "Harris are you coming!" he ordered. The other officers came by the squad car and nodded to Hallaghan. Harris stood around a little dazed before jumping back in. Harris knew that it was best to be far away and allow the other officers to cover up Hallaghan's work. Mathew Harris never took his time. Though methodical, he always did things efficiently and accurately. It was what he thought made him an effective law enforcement officer. Last night he and his partner exercised the law no more than fifteen times. The routine was to find any disturbing behaviour that was a threat to peaceful and rightful society. In Los Angeles there was far more to do than the whole state of Iowa. Los Angeles needed more law enforcement officers than there were in the country, needed more money than there was in all the banks and more hours in the day than God had granted. In spite of all that Mathew Harris did things methodically, efficiently, and accurately and always within the law, mostly because he just got out of the Academy. His partner, Don Hallaghan on the other hand just did the job without any attention to detail. If anything was perceived as a threat to a peaceful and rightful society, he arrested them and took them in for questioning. Last night the law with Hallaghan's dedication protected society from four working girls, one kid on an unknown narcotic, nine homeless and/or drunks, and one homosexual. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hallaghan had picked up the degenerate and had personally questioned him that night. Mathew Harris stood back and allowed the law deal with the man. Hallaghan was particularly rough with him. That was Hallaghan's dedication, because it wasn't about the law. The law did have something to say about sodomy but this was a deep dedication for Hallaghan and definitely outside the law. He hated homosexuals with a vengeance. The tirade Harris heard on a daily basis sickened him. What was worse for Harris was that he found himself joining in. One laugh turned into a remark into a joke and the person who was methodical and worked within the law began to fade away. This had been playing on Harris's mind all day. He never really knew what Hallaghan was capable of, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. That was something Harris couldn't feel comfortable with. Hallaghan was an on edge live wire who had too many contacts in the force and outside to protect him from the way the law was supposed to work - the thing that Harris worked within, because that's they way he licked it. But Hallaghan's influence eroded that. Last night as he was questioning one of the working girls he placed his hand into her dress, whilst next door Hallaghan was beating up the man, the homosexual. And it began affecting him during his life at home. That evening Harris was lost between two extreme emotions of sadness and guilt and he expressed it in rage. It was his partner who was beaten up by Hallaghan the night before and Harris couldn't do anything but stay within the law and allow Hallaghan exercise his own. It hurt Harris to see John in pain, with his lips cut, his skin bruised, an eye blackened. His body ache every time he moved, Harris couldn't touch him for fear of hurting him. The confusion hit him and he only knew how to express it with Hallaghan's anger. "What the hell were you doing where Hallaghan could get at you." John was in far too much pain to talk. "You've done it to yourself." John just closed his eyes. "You know what Hallaghan's like. You're lucky he didn't kill you!" John winced in pain. "You could have exposed me. You stupid faggot!" For several days later Harris followed Hallaghan wherever he went. He made the arrests every night. Questioned each individual the way Hallaghan would, and he did nothing that was like his former self. Freddie felt a little cold the following week after Roni entertained the Senator. Roni was different. When they fucked she was on her own little trip and that killed him. Two days after she told him that he should give up his work. She knew better than to suggest something like that, but it became clear to Freddie that Roni had to stop her whoring on the side, because it had changed her. Freddie was driving across LA that day, doing courier work. It started off with a stack of cash from backstage MGM lot then across town to where the boss liked to have lunch. As he drove he thought about Roni and her new attitude. This really killed him, because Roni was everything to him. In the afternoon Freddie had a delivery from the boss's home to one of the boss's Hollywood names. Four briefcases filed with white powder. It was a monthly trip that Freddie had done over the past few years. The last time they argued, the situation was ugly. Roni had thrown out all his stuff from her house and was about to douse it with petrol before setting it alight. Freddie arrived in time. He was now travelling on Sunset. He pulled up and she was yelling at him. The neighbours had all come out to see what was going on. Some where threatening to call the police. Freddie walked up casually to Roni and grabbed the can from her hands, turned his back on her and went back to the car. Freddie sat at the lights and didn't notice the cop car pull up beside him. Roni ran after him, jumped onto his back and caught unaware they both fell to the ground. Freddie's car left a little too early and ran through the red. They rolled on the ground. She was beating at his chest, She was scratching at his face, He wrapped his hands around her wrists to restrain her. A police siren wailed. Harris approached the vehicle his gun pointed at the window of the driver. "Sir could you please put your hands on the wheel." Freddie placed his hands on the wheel and he imagined Roni beating into him because he loved her. Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 9c REPORTS OF INVESTIGATION FILE 0000597 SUBJECT: MALE 24 INVESTIGATION: RETINAL SCARRING REPORT: Subject was placed in Ophthalmological chair and was restrained at the wrists, ankles, torso, neck and head. The lids were opened using ocular retractors. No anaesthetic was administered. Small incision was made through the cornea, hole diameter 2mm, inferior nasally. Pick was then inserted through incision. Lesion then produced by marking retinal wall over the fovea with 5 x 5mm strokes vertically and 5 x 5mm strokes horizontally. After careful retraction, the subject was returned to cell for 2 hours. Subject showed restraint for procedure and vocalised his concerns. Negligible bleeding occurred. Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 9c REPORTS OF INVESTIGATION FILE 0000568 SUBJECT: MALE 24 INVESTIGATION: RETINAL DETACHMENT REPORT: Subject was placed in Ophthalmological chair and was restrained at the wrists, ankles, torso, neck and head. The lids were opened using ocular retractors. No anaesthetic was administered. Small incision was made through the cornea, hole diameter 5mm, inferior nasally. Scalpel inserted through incision. Starting inferior nasally a 1 mm cut is made into the retina and trace a circle superior nasally, superior temporal, inferior temporal, inferior nasal. Subject showed restraint for procedure and vocalised his concerns. Negligible bleeding occurred Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 9c REPORTS OF INVESTIGATION FILE 0000599 SUBJECT: MALE 24 INVESTIGATION: EXCISION OF CORNEA REPORT: Subject was placed in Ophthalmological chair and was restrained at the wrists, ankles, torso, neck and head. The lids were opened using ocular retractors. No anaesthetic was administered. The conjuctiva was grasped with small fine tooth forceps, and with scalpel a small incision was made in the sclera about 2 to 3mm from the limbus. Using corneal scissors, the sclera was cut around, peripheral to the cornea along the incision already made, 2-3mmm from the limbus. Using forceps, the limbal edge of the cornea was lifted gently. The corneal cap was removed whilst a scalpel was pressed down to ensure that the iris did not adhere to the cornea. Subject showed restraint for procedure and vocalised his concerns. Negligible bleeding occurred. Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 9c REPORTS OF INVESTIGATION FILE 0000600 SUBJECT: MALE 24 INVESTIGATION: ENNUCLEATION OF EYE REPORT: Subject was placed in Ophthalmological chair and was restrained at the wrists, ankles, torso, neck and head. The lids were opened using ocular retractors. No anaesthetic was administered. The conjunctiva was grasped with small fine tooth forceps at the outer side. The conjunctiva was cut with small straight scissors pointing away from the cornea and beginning at least 5mm from the corneal edge. Incision was continued all the way around the cornea. Fine scissors were inserted underneath the conjunctiva in the oblique quadrants between the insertions of the rectus muscles. The scissors were then spread carefully at the surface of the globe to separate the Tenon's capsule and conjunctiva from the sclera as far as the equator of the globe. The extraocular muscles were next located by inserting the muscle hook superior nasally and passing through posteriorly and inferiorly across the surface of the sclera then anteriorly until resistance was felt. The medical rectus muscle hooked at its insertion on the sclera 5mmm from the margin of the cornea. Using the toothed forceps to strip the tenons capsule from the surface of the rectus muscles so that the muscle tissue was clearly exposed. The muscle was then clamped with the fine toothed forceps and cut distally to the forceps leaving a solid piece of muscle attached to the globe. Remaining extraocluar muscles are then located and cut in a similar fashion in the appropriate quadrants. Care was taken so not to puncture the globe during the severing of the muscles. Once the four rectus muscles were located and cut the superior and inferior oblique muscles were next located and cut. The globe was rotated laterally with the fine toothed forceps attached to the stump of the medial rectus muscle at its insertion. The closed blades of the enucleation scissors was then inserted down the medial side of the globe and upon reaching the back of the globe the blades were opened slightly and the scissors were passed down the bony wall of the orbit until the apex of the orbit was reached. The optic nerve was then positioned between the blades of the scissors. As the scissors were closed the nerve felt like a firm piece of cord when cut. The scissors were then placed right to the back of the orbit and the optic nerve was cut. This should give a stump between 5 and 10mm in length. To ensure that the globe was not damaged during the medical rectus muscle attachment was pulled anteriorly with the fine tooth forceps. Once the optic nerve was cut the globe was lifted from the socket and anyremaining connective tissue was cut at the same time. Steps were repeated for the other eye. Subject showed restraint for procedure and vocalised his concerns. Negligible bleeding occurred. Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 12d ANALYSIS and SUMMARY FILE NUMBERS 0000501-0000600 REPORT: General findings indicate resistance to investigations. Hypothesis suggests that fear and pain are an inconvenience to CLOCKWORK. Further investigation required to test hypothesis. Fear may be useful. Project 737: CLOCKWORK An Interdepartmental Operation FORM 1a REQUESTS and ACQUISITIONS REQUESTS: The investigators on project 737 CLOCKWORK request further subjects for research. Projected completion of study 6 months. }}